The Lost Experience clues/June
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#June 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. This is a summary of clues for June 2006. Hyperlinked subheaders link to more detailed information for each day's clue, if available. 1 June * The 1 June podcast link on the DJ Dan website is updated, linking back to www.letyourcompassguideyou.com with new information about 'owelles' and 2007 Jeep Compass. * Hanso's Worldwide Wellness and Prevention introduced a login box where the word 'miracle' is located on the press release subsection. A new message from Persephone was revealed, discussing Hanso's part in illegal organ harvesting, and refuting Hanso's claims of altruistic motives for opening free hospitals in third world areas. 5 June * Persephone website was updated with a source code message stating 'standby'. 6 June * A 'standby' message with a timer was revealed on the Institute for Genomic Advancement section of http://www.thehansofoundation.org. The timer was set to count down to 13:00 PDT on June 7th. * The user directory for "owelles" at http://www.letyourcompassguideyou.com/usr/owelles/ substituted "DJDan6-01-Pod", an audio only version of the previously available "tel_soul.mov". * A new website was revealed through a television commercial, Retrievers of Truth (link) which connects to an anti-Hanso discussion forum when a password is entered in the subscribe to newsletter field. This new site is Speaker approved. 7 June * On the Institute for Genomic Advancement (Hanso site), the timer has counted down, and shows a flash video depicting a jungle with a figure that leads to a light, then a beach setting, then a shark with the DHARMA logo stamped on its belly. (Clicking the DHARMA logo returns to the Hanso site.) * The lung picture has "Retrievers of Truth" hidden in it. 8 June A new djdan podcast is available where DJ Dan describes the societal and environmental effects of genetic engineering, specifically examining The Hanso Foundation. Dan also speaks of naming a successor after receiving a threatening phone call. The next podcast is set for 6/12. 12 June A new image, u8egnce86.gif, has appeared at hole4.thehansofoundation.org. Persephone's website was updated with a code that translated to: +1 timeless together. Mental Health Appeal puzzle revealed.. DHARMA meaning uncovered? 13 June DJ Dan site new link ERI Update New Message found 14 June update to Retrievers of Truth forum. Link to DJ Dan new Podcast 16 June Persephone's page updated LEP Hack Site in Shutdown 19 June Rachel Blake's site is up, secret blog revealed. 20 June New Rachel Video posted History of the Black Rock revealed 21 June New DJ Dan Podcast Rachel Blake has a new post on her blog talking about Hugh McIntyre's infidelity. 22 June New Rachel Blake blog post. The Speaker has new post as well. Letyourcompassguideyou.com updated with a conversation log 23 June Another Rachel Blake Post. Speaker posts again. New ROT thread. 26 June New DJ Dan Podcast. 6th Rachel Blake post. 27 June 7th Rachel Blake post. The Speaker and The Lost Ninja 'join forces'. 28 June New Rachel Blake post, as well as a new video. 29 June New Rachel Blake post Retreivers of truth thread. 30 June Rachel Blake Post/ conversation with GGirl DJDan podcast *